Nothin' Better That'll Get You High
by lizook
Summary: "Sort of like you forced me to take this long weekend?" "Oh please, Booth, you were itching to go on vacation."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship

**A/N**: Big thanks to **hpaich** for the reassurances and look over.

**Disclaimer**: Bones doesn't belong to me. Title from Lady Antebellum's Something 'Bout A Woman.

* * *

"Hey, watch where you're walking drunky."

"I am not, as you put it, _drunk_." She clasped her arm around his waist, head resting against his chest. "I am slightly intoxicated, but that's to be expected considering that we've been to two wineries already this morning and you made me drink half a bottle with lunch."

"I made you?"

"Yes, forced me." She glanced down, grinning as their pace slowed and they fell into step.

"Sort of like _you _forced _me _to take this long weekend?" He smiled, eyebrows lifting as the distance between them and their tour group increased.

"Oh please, Booth, you were itching to go on vacation."

"With you? Always." He tugged her closer, taking the half full bottle of wine from her hand. "I just didn't get the appeal of visiting winery after winery... talk about repetitious."

"While the fermentation process remains similar at most wineries, each has their own means of production, not to mention the unique vistas and-"

"Yeah, I understand now." He paused mid-step, taking in the rows and rows of vines before them, the sun dancing on the lake below, her hair blowing in the light breeze... Sighing, he pressed his lips to her temple. "Do you think they even realize we're gone?"

"I seriously doubt it. The tour guide didn't even do a head count, which is highly inefficient when trying to lead a large group of people."

"Mmm, but very good for us." He turned, pressing her against the wooden pole between the vines as his mouth covered hers.

"Booth... what... oh..." She gasped, dropping the bag of wine bottles near their feet while his tongue skimmed over her jaw, down the column of her throat. "You're just too..." He nipped at her collarbone, hands fisting her shirt as the bottle of wine he'd been holding landed on the ground near the others. "Too much... so beautiful and smart and... what?" He stopped as she let out a throaty laugh, her hand slipping under his t-shirt.

"I think someone has had too much wine."

"Are you accusing me of being dru... er, intoxicated?" He raised an eyebrow, fingers still tugging at her shirt.

"I believe I am."

"The only thing I'm drunk on..." He leaned in close, knee nudging between hers. "Is you."

"Oh." She sighed, smiling as her head fell back and he finally - _finally - _peeled her shirt off. From anyone else it would've sounded like a line, a blatant lie, but from him... "You make me feel drunk, too." Her hands grasped his shoulders, pushing him to the ground.

"Hey, you already admitted that you're 'slightly intoxicated'."

"They're not mutually exclusive, Booth." Her mouth turned up as she tossed his shirt over his head. "You can experience both at once."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She pressed her hips to his, rocking slowly against his growing erection. "For instance, right now I am feeling slightly lightheaded and happy from the amount of wine I've consumed today, but... mmm..." Her eyes fluttered shut as he unhooked her bra, his thumbs brushing across her nipples. "But I'm also feeling warm and dizzy and... and loved... from the way you're looking at me, the contact of your skin on mine..."

"Oh god, baby." He raised himself up on his elbows, hand tangling in her hair as his mouth covered hers. She sighed against him, fingers fumbling with the zipper on his pants as their tongues met, curling around one another. Panting, she pulled away, lifting herself up so that she could drag off his jeans and boxers, her own pants and panties joining the pile not seconds later.

She covered his body with hers once again, the shadows from the vines surrounding them as her teeth tugged at his bottom lip, her nails dug into his back. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he rolled them, grateful they'd almost immediately veered off the path their tour group was taking.

"Couldn't wait until we got back to the hotel, could you?"

"Bones, I couldn't have waited until..." He groaned as her leg hooked over his hip, urging him forward. "Until we were back in the car."

"Well, are you going to do something then or just hover there until someone passes by and discovers us?" The corner of her mouth lifted, her eyes challenging him as she smoothed her hands up and down his sides.

"Always have to be in control somehow, don't you?" He brushed his lips over hers, rocking his arousal against her leg. Her hands tightened on his waist and he smiled against her jaw, sucking at _the _spot just below her ear as he thrust into her.

"Oh shit, Booth." She moaned as he moved against her, pressing her into the ground. She would be covered in dirt afterwards, but she didn't care. It didn't matter when his hands were running over her so hot and fast, like she was the only thing he ever wanted to touch... when he murmured her name against her shoulder, looked at her so completely, driving her higher and higher. "Damn, so... yes, so good."

"I know." He brushed the hair from her forehead and reached behind them, blindly searching.

"What are you doing?"

"Damn it... wrong... there we go." He flicked the half hazardly replaced cork from the bottle of wine and poured some across her chest. She shuddered as the still cool liquid spilled down her breasts, his tongue and mouth following its path. "Mmm, not bad." He repeated the action, swirling his tongue in the hollow of her throat as he continued to move against her.

"Let me try."

Before he could protest, she'd flipped them once more, knees tightening around him as she poured the remainder of the wine over his shoulders. He groaned, hands pressing hard into her back, as she licked it off of him. Her lips followed its course, down his collarbone, over his strong pectorals...

"Bones..."

"Hmmm?" She hummed, grinning as her tongue flicked over his nipple and he inhaled sharply.

"Please, you gotta move."

"Oh?" She leaned forward, fingers tracing his jaw as she swiveled her hips once... and stopped.

"Yes, fuck, more." He grasped her hips, thumbs digging into her skin as she began to move. "Oh, yeah... ride me, babe."

"I'm... mmm, I'm close..." She pressed her mouth to his, arms hooking under his as he began to thrust up to meet her every movement. Her tongue stroked over his in time with their rhythm, her hair splaying over his shoulder as she moved faster and faster, her breathing becoming shallow. "Shit Booth, right... yes, god... yesyesyesyesyesssss." Her head tipped back, eyes closing, cheeks flushing, as her orgasm washed over her.

"Damn." He grunted, thrusting into her once more before he came, lips pressed to her collarbone as the pleasure coursed through him.

Her hands skimmed down his back, over his hips, coming to rest on his stomach as she collapsed on the ground next to him. "We should..." She gestured half-heartedly to the pile of clothes and the bags of wine.

"Yeah, before we _do _get caught." He stood, quickly pulling on his pants, grinning as she did the same at a more leisurely pace. "C'mon, chop, chop." Picking up the bags, he smiled as she struggled into her shirt, hair blowing free in the wind as it settled on her shoulders.

"I think..." She grabbed the empty wine bottle and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Perhaps we should forgo the other vineyards we planned on visiting today."

"But I thought the 'Winery of the Year' was on the list for this afternoon."

"So we'll go there tomorrow." She leaned against him, fingers splaying across his hip as they started back towards the parking lot. "I'd like to spend the rest of the day getting _drunk_ in less traditional ways."

"Hmm..." He cupped her shoulder, his voice low and breathy against her neck as he pulled her closer. "I think I might actually enjoy the hangover."


End file.
